Framed For Murder
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Leyla Mir is murdered after she has an argument with Robin which Jason witnesses. What will Jason do to keep her from going to jail? What really happened in Paris that Robin didn't want anyone to know about? Who all will help keep Robin from going to jail and at what cost? Read and REVIEW!


FRAMED FOR MURDER

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2007 please forgive errors I quit watching GH when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and then when Robin came back in 2005 the writer's didn't put them back together

CHAPTER ONE

Robin and Leyla Mir were on the docks and all Robin wanted to do was leave but Leyla wanted to fight with Robin, she told Robin, "If you were more like me you could keep a man. Patrick dumped you for me and do you know why because I am so much better for him that is what he told me than you ever were, Dr. Scorpio. You couldn't keep a man with directions on how to please him in bed."

Robin had enough and she slapped Leyla and Jason saw this and went up to her and he knew Robin was mad and he told Leyla who was holding her cheek. "Get out of here."

"This is not finished, Robin." Leyla said sarcastically and walked off.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, he had seen the whole thing from when Leyla walked up to her and everything that Leyla had said to her to Robin losing her temper and slapping Leyla.

"I'm fine Jason, what do you care anyway. You haven't since I've been home so why now?" Robin said and walked off leaving Jason bewildered and knowing he deserved that. He had been treating her like a stranger since she had been home. He had his reasons though.

Two hours later

Mac had been called to the docks on a murder Nurse Leyla Mir was found dead. He knew by her name that she was the woman who Robin had told her Patrick was 'seeing'. Lucky and Cruz were also there and Mac knew he had to turn this case over to them. "Lucky, Cruz you will be lead on this case but I want to be kept informed about it. All aspects of it I want to know what is going on. Lucky, Cruz my niece Robin's ex-boyfriend Patrick Drake was seeing this nurse so please keep me informed."

"We will." Lucky said knowing that Mac was afraid that this would somehow have to do with Robin and wanted to know if it somehow did in any way. "Do you have anything for me?" Lucky asked a tech.

"How about she was slapped within the last couple hours and we have skin and a nail? Whoever slapped her lost a nail. How is that for something?"

"Great maybe this will be an easy case." Lucky said to Cruz.

Mac saw Jason looking on and then Jason left in a hurry and Mac wondered why.

Jason knew he had to find Robin and fast. So he called Sonny and told Sonny it was an emergency that he find Robin fast and he would explain later what was going on, just that he needed to find her now. Sonny called Robin and found out she was on the docks sitting on the secluded bench and had been for a couple of hours enjoying the early days of spring time and Sonny told her that it was an emergency that she come to his house now. She didn't understand but said she would. Sonny called Jason back and tells him where she is at. "Oh, no." Jason takes off running hoping to get to her before she happens on the murder scene and tells them she was the one who slapped Leyla. Mac, Lucky and Cruz all look at Jason running and think nothing of it really as he goes running by toward the other end of the docks. Mac decides to have him followed though just in case and sends one of his officers to see where Jason went and the officer sees him approach Robin Scorpio the Commissioner's niece and sees him pull her to him and kiss her.

Jason tells her kissing her, "Play along, it's imperative that you do."

Robin knows that this is important so she does and the kiss goes deeper and deeper and they forget about the cop that turned around to report to the Commissioner that his niece was kissing the mob enforcer Jason Morgan. Jason finally comes back to his senses and notices the cop is gone and knows Mac will be coming. "Robin, that nurse you slapped was murdered just a few hours ago here on the dock, she was murdered within a few blocks from here and they got a nail from you where you slapped her and skin. You are in trouble, I think someone might be trying to frame you. The evidence that I saw at the crime scene all points to you, they just have to put it together. With me seeing you argue with her and slap her and then you walked off in the direction that she left in, you do the math."

"I think you may be right I have been getting mysterious phone calls saying you will pay and that's it just you will pay and then this with me slapping her but I didn't lose any nail Jason so if it comes back mine than we will know someone is framing me."

"Mac will be coming in a minute of two tell him to meet us at Sonny's house fast as he can and not tell anyone where he is going. A cop saw you and me kissing and will have reported back to Mac and here he comes just like I thought."

"Robin, would you like to tell me why one of my officers swears that you and Morgan here were kissing like there was no tomorrow." Mac said as he came up to them.

"Uncle Mac, I will explain meet me at Sonny's house as soon as you can, something is going on that you don't know about and I will explain then, okay? Please Uncle Mac?"

"Okay, I will meet you there but I don't like it." Mac said "it may be a little while before I am able to get free though."

"She'll be there waiting, hurry up as much as you can though, I will tell you this much though so you know what to look for I think someone is trying to frame her for this murder."

"Why would anyone do that?" Mac asked.

"I don't know but with what I saw earlier and noticed at the crime scene I think someone is trying to frame her. No joke Mac. I really think someone is."

"Uncle Mac, I am the one who slapped her but I didn't lose a nail when I did so if it comes back to me someone is framing me."

"I'll meet you there as soon as I can. Let me go see what I can find out about this from Lucky and Cruz. After that I will come to Sonny's. What about you two though? How are you going to explain the kissing that went on?"

"We won't explain anything, you just rant and rave as if we are involved again, and that you caught us kissing just like your officer did."

"I can do that. Let's go all three of us and I can rant and rave at Robin and maybe they'll forget which way she came from."

As they get closer to the crime scene the deputies can here Mac yelling at his niece for getting involved with Jason Morgan again of all people why do you go for the bad boys, it's your mother's fault he says you get that from your mother you know your attraction to dangerous men. Mac stays with his officers asking Lucky if he found anything and he said yes he found a size 6 shoe print in the mud over by the water and it may or may not be something. That was the size of shoe Robin wore also. Mac thought, yes Jason may be right someone may be trying to frame her for murder. But he wonders why anyone would?

Let me know what you think with a review! Please send me PM if you want a story updated and I will try to get that story updated.


End file.
